Y la niña muggle se volvió una bruja
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: — Te sentías rara y fuera de lugar cuando estaba en esas escuelas muggle, porque obvio, tú eres una bruja —dijoRon, mirando a Hermione—. Aunque claro, todos somos iguales y eso no tiene nada que ver. Igual y solo te sentías rara porque eras rara... Digo, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts también te molestaba el estúpido hurón...


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**Esto fue algo que me vino después de escribir "No lo valía" y por un momento pensé que igual podía mejor usar ésta para el reto, pero caí en cuenta que en realidad no es una adaptación, si a lo mucho solo se hace mención del cuento.**

**Espero que si habéis leído la otra, esto os deje un mejor sabor de boca.**

**Y en todo caso, ¡ojala disfruten! ^^**

* * *

******Y la niña muggle se volvió una bruja...**

Pocos minutos después de la hora de dormir, Hermione Weasley salió del cuarto donde dormían sus pequeños. Acababa de contarles uno de sus cuentos favoritos que nada tenía que ver con aquellos que sabían los de la comunidad mágica. La pequeña Rose y el pequeño Hugo preferían siempre que fuera su madre la que les contara historias, porque papá Ron tenía un repertorio limitado a los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo y por muy emocionantes que éstos fueran, al final mamá se llevaba el premio como narradora favorita.

—Ya, Ron, mañana les contarás alguno tú —consoló la castaña a su esposo, mirando como éste esperaba en la habitación con un marcado puchero en el rostro. No importaba cuantos años pasaran, Ron no dejaba de ser Ron y eso era algo que encontraba adorable en él, al menos mientras estuviera de buen humor.

—Mañana pasaré todo el día leyendo esos cuentos muggles hasta memorizarlos, también tengo derecho a contarle cuentos a nuestros hijos —recalcó el hombre pelirrojo, como si se tratara de alguna misión importante para salvar el mundo.

Hermione rió un poco y negó con la cabeza, metiéndose a la cama con él. Su esposo apagó las luces, pero siguió mascullando cosas sobre los cuentos, mientras ella se dejaba llevar al mundo de los sueños entre los brazos de su marido.

_Era difícil asegurar en que punto la mujer se quedó dormida, pero todavía más difícil era explicar porque ahora que abría los ojos se encontraba sobre la superficie de un lago._

—_¡Que horrible es! ¡Largo de aquí! —escuchó que le gritaron. _

_Hizo mala cara y volteó hacia un lado para toparse con... ¿Un pato? Si, un patito amarillo que arrastraba las vocales como cierto rubio que conocía y le seguía insultando junto con otros patos de otros colores y un poco más gorditos. Incluso sin saber como, una pata moteada, se había acercado a darle picotasos._

—_¡Shu! ¡Dejenme! —se quejó la Hermione, intentando apartar a la pata, tan solo para comprobar que en lugar de manos tenía una ala._

_Por un segundo no entendió que ocurría. Miró su reflejo en el agua y dando un chillo de horror, contempló como era un pato cabezón, gris y medio deforme. ¿Qué clase de brujería era esa? Volvió a chillar y antes de que la picotearan de nuevo, abrió las alas y sin explicarse cómo, las agitó para salir volando de aquel endemoniado lago. Se sentía asustada e incluso triste por la forma en la que la habían tratado._

_Su indudable lógica le decía que lo que estaba ocurriendo no tenía razón de ser, sin embargo, cuando escuchó unos disparos, sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Unos cazadores le estaban apuntando y ella no sabía que hacer. Sintió que una munición le golpeó el ala y sin más remedió comenzó a caer, formando espirales en el aire mientras descendía a gran velocidad. Cayó entre los arboles, golpeándose con unas ramas y estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, cuando de pronto... _

Despertó.

—Fue un sueño —murmuró Hermione, llevándose las manos al pecho para tranquilizarse.

Con cierta duda volteó a ver a su esposo y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al escucharlo roncar y murmurar cosas sin sentido. Evidentemente había sido un sueño, provocado por el recuerdo de la historia del patito feo, esa que le había contado a sus hijos antes de dormir. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho de Ron y no tardó mucho más en quedarse dormida de nuevo.

_Como suele pasar cuando el cerebro de uno está más consiente que inconsidente mientras se duerme, la castaña cayó en cuenta de que estaba soñando nuevamente, apenas y se vio a si misma en la vieja escuela muggle a la que asistía antes de ir a Hogwarts. Por un momento había pensado que iba a continuar con su sueño de cuento infantil y se transformaría en cisne después de varios tormentos más. Sin embargo, lo que le esperó, fue más bien una pesadilla. _

_Los años en la primaria a la que había asistido no eran para nada los mejores años de su vida. Lo peor del sueño era que no era producto de su imaginación, sino más bien recuerdos suprimidos con el tiempo. Compañeras de clase le jalaban el cabello o le pegaban chicles en él. Algunas le hacían bromas por ser extraña y por como lucía. Niñas que harían a la propia Pansy llorar por sus insultos, la atacaban a ella, poniéndole apodos y avergonzandola frente a los demás alumnos. Muchas veces sus padres se habían quejado con los directivos y el profesorado, la habían llegado a cambiar muchas veces de escuela, pero por alguna razón siempre resultaba igual. Sin importar donde estuviera, había algo mal con ella. Tal vez era porque sabía demasiado o porque se volvía la consentida del profesor en turno, incluso podía atribuirlo a esas extrañas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor cuando alguna emoción fuerte la invadía._

—_¡Bruja! ¡Bruja fea! Ya pronto te saldrán verrugas —le gritó Emma Sprinkle, su compañera de quinto año de primaria, después de que inexplicablemente todos los excusados del baño habían lanzado chorros de agua hacia el techo mientras ella lloraba porque Emma y su grupito de amigas se reían de que se estaba lavando los dientes "de castor." La pequeña tan solo seguía llorando y haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo, cubriéndose las orejas para evitar escuchar las burlas, sin éxito. _

—No... No... ¡No! —gritó la Hermione adulta, despertando sobre saltada de su pesadilla, despertando a su esposo en el proceso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron alarmado.

Su mujer estaba agitada y tenía esa mirada que ponía cada que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar por alguna injusticia.

—Fue solo una pesadilla —murmuró, negando con la cabeza y abrazándose a si misma.

Hermione sintió como los brazos del pelirrojo la envolvía de forma reconfortable y no dudó en acurrucarse entre ellos cual niña pequeña. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos así, tan solo abrazados, hasta que Ron se decidió a hablar nuevamente.

—¿Me dirás que es lo que pasa? —interrogó un tanto serio, pues veía a su esposa demasiado consternada para tan solo tratarse de una pesadilla. Vamos, él a veces soñaba con arañas, se despertaba gritando y luego se volvía a dormir. Sea lo que sea, la pesadilla de Hermione le había pegado fuerte, o no seguiría despierta.

—Es solo que... más que pesadilla, fue recordar cosas feas —confesó.

El hombre la giró un poco entre sus brazos para mirarla directamente al rostro y clavó sus ojos azules en ella con un gran signo de interrogación reflejado en su semblante. No se estaba comprando del todo la historia que ella le vendía. Hermione suspiró. Ron podía ser tan obstinado cuando quería, que terminó narrándole su sueños sueños, desde ese donde era un patito feo, hasta el recuerdo de su infancia en la escuela muggle, al menos para así desahogarse un poco.

—Ya veo... —susurró Ron, poniendo una cara de estar analizando evidencia.

—No es nada importante, vamos a dormir, ¿si? —pidió ella, sonriendo de forma muy tenue.

—La otra vez leí en una de las revistas que compra Ginny que los sueños son un reflejo del inconsciente o algo así —dijo aun pensativo, ignorando por completo la petición de su esposa.

—¿Ah? —Hermione lo miró con una mueca.

—Asumo que te sientes identificada con el patito feo de alguna manera —declaró Ron, levantando una mano y apuntando hacia el techo con el indice, como los profesores cuando están explicando algo muy importante—. Te sentías rara y fuera de lugar cuando estaba en esas escuelas muggle, porque obvio, tú eres una bruja —dijo solemne, mirando a Hermione quien le miraba de mala forma—. Aunque claro, todos somos iguales y eso no tiene nada que ver. Igual y solo te sentías rara porque eras rara... Digo, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts también te molestaba el estúpido hurón... —balbuceó algo nervioso, notando como la castaña entornaba los ojos como cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo con algo por meter la pata—. Quizás... igual al final te volviste cisne, digo bruja... ¡pero bruja en el buen sentido! —chilló el pelirrojo, dándose por vencido, para sentir como una almohada estampaba contra su rostro.

—Nunca en la vida permitiré que leas algo de Freud —murmuró la mujer, girándose en su lado de la cama y acostándose como si nada—. Sería espantoso escuchar las conclusiones que sacarías de los sueños —añadió con ese tono falsamente ofendido que intentaba enmascara una risa por las ocurrencias de su esposo.

—¿Frodo... qué? —preguntó Ron, mirando a su esposa la cual ya se hacía la dormida.

El hombre tan solo sonrió un poco y se inclinó a besarle el hombro a Hermione. Fuera lo que fuese, si su amada castaña podía reconsiliar el sueño nuevamente, valía la pena haber dicha sarta de tonterías y haber recibido un almohadazo por ello. Aunque en el fondo, sin echarle tanta cabeza al asunto, Hermione era como el patito feo que se había transformado en un hermoso cisne... Mejor dicho, ella era la niña rara que se había transformado en la más poderosa y extraordinaria brujas de su época.

Con ese pensamiento Ron se echó a dormir de nuevo, rogando por seguir soñando con un enorme banquete lleno de alitas de pollo. Cayó como tronco, a diferencia de Hermione quien volvió a abrir los ojos y se giró para ver al pelirrojo.

—Y la niña triste se volvió una bruja muy feliz —susurró bajito para si misma, sonriendo ampliamente. Tal vez debería de darse el lujo de re-escribir algunos cuantos muggles para el estilo de la comunidad mágica. Si había traducido los textos originales de los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, ¿por qué no darse el lujo de adaptar cuentos infantiles de muggles para los jóvenes magos y brujas? Aunque claro, podía imaginar a Malfoy, Nott y Parkinson haciendo campaña afuera de su oficina para evitar que siguiera promoviendo las buenas relaciones entre ambos mundos. Aun así le gustaba su idea, y ya hasta tenía el titulo de su primera adaptación.

* * *

**********¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me dan Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Grajeas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? c:**

**********¡Un beso y gracias por leer! ^^**


End file.
